


Only Mine.

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Yandere Shinozaki Reo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Shinozaki and Maeshima have been dating for a year now, everything is perfect but people try to mess it up luckily Shinozaki takes care of that.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Only Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this my 8th fanfic on these two cinnamon rolls, I got inspired by yanderes so I was like why not just do a yandere story, anyway I hope you enjoy! :D.

"I really like you". the girl said as she blushed when she confessed to Maeshima. this always happened to Maeshima, random girls, even boys too would always confess to him. "I'm sorry I have a-".

Maeshima was interrupted with the someone gagging, he looked down it was the girl and she had a knife in her stomach, it was pulled out and then her lifeless body fell on the floor there revealed his lover.

Shinozaki Reo, yes the number 1 skater and him had been dating for over a year now, Shinozaki's uniform was covered in a little bit of blood while his white hair separated into strings while his hair blew in the wind he was looking at the girl's lifeless body with insane eyes and then looked up at his lover.

"Was that really necessary?". Maeshima asked while scratching the back off his head and looking kinda terrified at the girl's body. "Yes she was trying to take you away from me". Shinozaki said in a deep tone while stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"Well I don't love anyone but you, so you have nothing to worry about". Maeshima said. "I know but some people might do dangerous things to get you". Shinozaki said before Maeshima could say something back Shinozaki pulled him in for a gentle kiss, Maeshima wrapped his arms around the white-hair boy and kissed back, Maeshima pulled away his boyfriend looked at him with gentle eyes as long as he wanted this moment to last it couldn't.

"Well what are you going to do about the body?". Maeshima asked. "One of my friends will get rid of it". Shinozaki muttered while looking at the body."Ok if you say so". Maeshima huffed, the white-hair boy smiled and grabbed Maeshima's hand and started to run around the place.

"What about you're uniform?". Maeshima asked while getting dragged around. "It's fine people will probably think it's tomato sauce or juice". Shinozaki said, he stopped and let go of Maeshima's hand and giggled and gave a small smile while blushing, every time Shinozaki showed this side he would always forget his possessive and crazy side, he was first introduced to it when a boy tried to confess to him before he even had time to blink the young boy was hit with a baseball bat, blood oozed from his head and he backed up terrified, he looked up to see that his boyfriend had killed him and he told him these words.

"Maeshima Kensei you are mine and mine only no one is going to take you away from me okay darling".

After he said that he gave the most innocent and beautifulest smile with his hair flowing with the wind and cherry blossoms falling in the background. Ever since that day Maeshima has gotta used to his boyfriend's crazy side to be honest he actually kinda liked it and if Shinozaki felt comfortable with himself then he wasn't going to take that away from him. They walked towards Maeshima's house, when the reached Maeshima opened the door and held it open for his boyfriend.

"After you my prince". Maeshima smiled, the white boy blushed and walked in the house and taking off his shoes, Maeshima closed the doors behind him and took off his shoes, after he was finished he found his boyfriend in the living room on the couch. His grandparents weren't home because they were at work they knew about him and Shinozaki's relationship and were okay with as long as he where happy, and they considered Shinozaki family but they didn't know about his crazy side and Maeshima doesn't want them to because it might terrify them, but Maeshima's best friend Sasugai knows about them and also his older brothers crazy side he was pretty chill with it because it shows that he doesn't have a stoic personality.

"I'm gonna get a drink from the fridge, want one?".Maeshima asked. Shinozaki nodded his head in agreement, Maeshima went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out the juice and poured it into the cups he got from the dish hanger, he took both of the cups and approached the living room to see his boyfriend on the phone while the TV was on in the background, he sat down and place the cups on the table."Thanks". Shinozaki said as he picked up the cup sipped some of the juice.

"Your welcome". Maeshima said he did the same thing after he was finished sipping some juice, Shinozaki suddenly kissed him it caught him off guard, it was a rough and gentle kiss like he wanted to taste his mouth, Maeshima accepted wrapping his arms around his waist, they both pulled back for some air. "What was that for?". Maeshima asked while smirking. "You taste sweet like candy, it makes all the bitterness go away".

Shinozaki smiled. "Well thanks I guess". Maeshima said while blushing, they continued to watch TV while talking about random things until it was six'o clock it was time for dinner and they were hungry but they were both to lazy to cook.

"Why don't we just eat out?". Maeshima suggested. "Okay I'll get the food". Shinozaki said while getting up and heading to the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?". Maeshima asked. "No I'm fine".

~~Commercial break brought to you by Yuno Gasai our yandere waifu

Shinozaki said while closing the door, he walked towards Maeshima's favorite restaurant and started to think about him and Maeshima's relationship it was perfect everything was perfect the red-haired boy was his knight and shining armor while he is the prince he wants it to last forever.

But life can't always work like that because people are trying to take Maeshima away from him and he can't let that happen, he doesn't like killing people but that's the only way how to stop them.

He entered the restaurant order him and Maeshima's favorite foods and paid the cashier and left the place, he started to walk home smiling to see his boyfriend again even though he just went to get dinner, while walking he had the sensation he was being watched more like followed.

He took out his phone from his pocket and pretended to take a selfie in the black screen reflected a older looking man, his eyes widened he began to speed walk on the pathway to Maeshima's house until he found and alley and ran in there, the mysterious figure followed.

Shinozaki turned around to face the figure, it was professor's from his school. "What do you want?". Shinozaki asked in a cold tone, the professor laughed. "Now, now is that away way to talk to a teacher". he smiled, Shinozaki stared in disgust he hated this feeling he covered his mouth it was turning bitter and his mood was eerie and he didn't like it. "So you're a stalker who stalks students, and does perverted things to them, you make me sick". Shinozaki says.

The man starts laughing. "Well you find out about someone everyday, but you're different you're smart and beautiful you don't see that in a young boy everyday". the man says. "Sorry am taken". Shinozaki states.

"By that red-head guy, huh Maeshima Kensei huh, if I have to kill him to get you I will". the man smiles sinisterly, That's went Shinozaki's restraint shattered his bitterness increased, he looked at the man with blank eyes and rushed over to him and kicked him in his shin, the man gripped it in pain while starting to fall down, Shinozaki aggressively grabbed his shirt." _DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AND MY DARLING AGAIN_ ".

Shinozaki said while looking into the man's eyes, the man was terrified Shinozaki dropped the man and slammed him into the wall the man wailed in pain, Shinozaki hurried to Maeshima's house his mouth felt bitter he didn't like it.

He wanted something sweet only Maeshima could give him, when he reached his house he banged on the door, he impatiently waited, it opened for Shinozaki to see Maeshima standing there, he immediately jumped on Maeshima and kissed him.

Maeshima was surprised as he fell on the floor holding his boyfriend his arms Shinozaki pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Let me guess something had your mind ruined?". Maeshima guessed while smiling.

"Yes but now it's gone along with the bitterness". Shinozaki smiled happily, he got off of Maeshima and picked up the food while holding a hand out to Maeshima, the red-hair grabbed his hand and got up and pecked Shinozaki's lips. "Let's go eat dinner". Maeshima smiled while holding hands with Shinozaki and headed to the dinner table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and check out others! :D.


End file.
